Silent Hill: Sueños Oscuros
by Anarel
Summary: El joven periodista Nathaniel Reynolds tiene extraños sueños en los que ve criaturas imposibles que le atacan. Para averiguar el origen de las pesadillas, decide volver a Silent Hill, el pueblo donde se crió. Pero las cosas rápidamente empiezan a ir mal..
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

**Introducción a "Silent Hill: Sueños Oscuros"**

"Silent Hill: Sueños Oscuros" es la primera parte de una dilogía ambientada en Silent Hill, llamada "Sueño y Vigilia". La segunda parte, "El Despertar" está en proceso, aunque probablemente la acabaré este verano, cuando acabe los exámenes de Junio y tenga tiempo. ¿De qué trata este fanfic y la dilogía en general? Aparte de tratar temas típicos de la serie de videojuegos, también trato algo muy importante dentro de un mundo caótico y horrible como es Silent Hill: la locura. ¿Están locos los miembros del Culto y sus sectas? ¿Cómo quedó la mente de Harry después de lo sucedido en el SH1? ¿Qué pasaría si una persona con la mente enferma fuese a SH, cómo sería lo que viera? Tomando esta premisa empecé a escribir el fanfic, aunque casi sin darme cuenta, estaba construyendo un relato estilo de diario personal. Pensé en cambiarlo, pero…no hubiese sido igual. De hecho, nada tendría sentido si no fuese un diario, y estoy hablando de la segunda parte, en la que ya entra la narración normal en tercera persona omnisciente, en la que se mezcla de nuevo el estilo de diario personal y la narración en tercera persona desde el foco del personaje. Así, escogí el diario porque el lector sólo sabe qué ocurre a través de las diferentes entradas del mismo…que pueden ser verdad o simples delirios. ¿Qué hay de "real" cuando entras en la dimensión de la niebla? ¿Y cuando entras en la dimensión oscura, en el verdadero infierno? ¿Hay algo realmente tangible, cierto, real, o es todo una gran ilusión, una pesadilla muy, muy real? Son temas interesantes dentro del universo de Silent Hill, temas que quería tratar.

Por otra parte, quería escribir un fanfic con un personaje original, puesto que no me gustan los fanfic que incluyen a personajes de los videojuegos, como Heather, Harry, Henry, James…Considero que, o eres muy bueno, o no vale la pena, porque muchas veces son fanfic repletos de escenas y diálogos OoC, que nada tienen que ver con los personajes de los juegos. Silent Hill es un universo enorme, cambiante, que ofrece múltiples posibilidades para el/la escritor/a. Ahora bien, mi fanfic no es perfecto. Contiene elementos claves de Silent Hill II y IV. ¿Por qué? Porque lo escribí hace tiempo. Lo "gracioso" es que cronológicamente ocurre unos meses antes que los eventos de SH2. Errores de novato (en el tema de fanfic se refiere) que se pueden corregir. Pero quizá no corrija nada. Después de todo, en la segunda parte se justifica gran parte de lo sucedido, explicando qué le sucedió realmente al pobre Nathaniel, mi protagonista u OC.

Algo importante: me he tomado varias licencias y he reinterpretado elementos de Silent Hill, a veces contrarios a las teorías emitidas por fans eruditos. Después de todo, cada persona que entra en el pueblo, ve todo de forma diferente. Cabeza Pirámide, Valtiel, las sirenas, la niebla/humo, los monstruos…todo puede ser diferente. Incluso un personaje que no tiene nada que ver puede encontrarse con los elementos preparados para otra persona. O ver (creerlo al menos) a ciertos personajes nunca nombrados ni definidos, tales como el alcaide de la Prisión Toluca, gente del Culto -no los importantes, sino miembros normales, etc. Este fanfic es un experimento, que tiene como fondo Silent Hill. No es canon, es fandom, eso hay que recordarlo especialmente con SH, puesto que hay miles de teorías y conjeturas acerca de casi todo en él y con las series de videojuegos.

En fin, esto es todo. Ha sido un tocho pero meh. Os dejo ya con los capítulos de la primera parte.


	2. Capítulo 1 Sueño

**Silent Hill. Sueños Oscuros**

_25 de Agosto de 1994, por la mañana a las 7:00, En casa, en Brahms._

Me desperté repentinamente, un fuerte ruido me sacó del sueño. Me incorporé y miré a mi alrededor, medio dormido aún. Estaba en mi habitación. No es muy grande, pero estaba bien. Tiene una única ventana, por lo que suele estar sumido en sombras...y algunas son realmente extrañas...

"¿Qué ha sido eso? Venía del salón, creo...iré a ver."

Me levanto y voy al salón a ver qué pasa. Por el camino escucho que la tele y la radio están encendidas.

"¿Me las pude haber dejado encendidas anoche? No, qué digo...imposible...además, ¿cómo voy a escuchar la radio y la tele a la vez? Es de locos..."

Salgo al salón por el pasillo que da a la habitación y al baño y me quedo allí, de pie sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Me quedo de piedra por la horrenda visión que presencio. Ahí, en medio del salón hay...algo, una especie de animal horriblemente deformado que se retuerce en el suelo y emite extraños ruidos. La radio no emite música o gente hablando. Sólo estática y muy fuerte. En la televisión sólo hay nieve y hace un ruido extraño. Yo no pudo hacer más que mirar con ojos desorbitados a la repugnancia que yace en mi salón.

De repente, ese engendro me ve, emite un gruñido infrahumano y se levanta amenazante. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no es más alto que un niño, pero carece de rostro. Su piel no es tal, es como si se la hubieran arrancado y fueran visibles los músculos...pero no es blando...tiene aspecto seco y agrietado...parece de cuero y está toda sangrienta.

El monstruo levanta sus manos hacia mí, pero no son manos. Son terribles garras afiladas, aunque alguna está rota en una herida sangrante y supurante. De pronto reacciono y grito de terror y cuando por fin puedo moverme hacia la cocina, el monstruo descargó un zarpazo que de poco me desgarra las piernas. Llego a la cocina y me encierro en ella, atrancando la puerta con la mesa y las sillas, el monstruo está detrás golpeando la puerta. Con esas zarpas, no resistirá mucho la barricada improvisada. Al menos es pequeño, pienso. Me doy la vuelta y me veo un gran agujero en el fondo y un rastro como de baba sangrienta. Deduzco que la criatura entró por ahí. Me acerco al agujero y escucho algo como cánticos de niños a lo lejos y un aire frío que entra. No le doy importancia y me siento en el suelo, a pensar. No entiendo que pasa, estoy desesperado. De pronto un ser extraño y repugnante aparece en mi salón e intenta matarme. ¡Si ni siquiera sé lo que es! Y este agujero...es siniestro...los cánticos aumentan de volumen, a la par que el frío. Una extraña atmósfera invade la cocina, el monstruo golpea cada vez más fuerte la puerta, algunas sillas caen, se escucha ruido de madera rota. El monstruo ha roto la puerta e intenta entrar. Sus gruñidos inundan la habitación, junto con los cánticos y el frío. Además, está formándose una especie de niebla. Se escuchan sirenas, sirenas de alarma a lo lejos. Y finalmente, mi propio grito de desesperación y locura llena todo el espacio. La criatura va a atraparme entre sus podridas uñas letales, desde el agujero se escuchan más gruñidos, pero diferentes, vienen más grotescas deformidades, los cánticos están encima, las sirenas suenan más fuertes que nunca, la niebla empieza a sustituirse por una oscuridad impenetrable y entonces yo...

Me despierto...

Y así cada dos o tres noches. Por suerte, casi nunca veo mi propia muerte, excepto cada 28 días. LLevo así tres meses y estoy empezando a desquiciarme. Siento que no puedo seguir con esto por más tiempo. ¿Por qué tengo estos sueños? Es la pregunta que más veces me he hecho en mi vida. Desgraciadamente, no hay respuesta. O por lo menos, yo no la sé. Aunque supongo que la sabré algún día. No lo sé...No se lo he contado a nadie, me tomarían por loco. Sin embargo, lo estoy escribiendo todo en este diario. Quién sabe, quizá algún día alguien lea esto y comprenda porqué tengo estos sueños o al menos qué son esas extrañas criaturas. Pero eso son sólo conjeturas. Vaya, mira qué hora es, he de irme.


	3. Capítulo 2 Llegada

25 de Agosto de 1994, por la tarde a las 19:00

_25 de Agosto de 1994, por la tarde a las 19:00. Saliendo de Brahms de camino a Silent Hill._

Estoy en el autobús, en una calurosa tarde de verano y me dirijo al lugar más tenebroso que pueda pensar. Este mediodía el jefe me llamó a su despacho y me dijo que quería que fuera a Silent Hill a hacer un reportaje sobre los atroces asesinatos que perpetró recientemente por el asesino en serie Walter Sullivan. Y no sólo eso, también quiere que entreviste en persona a Walter Sullivan y de paso, que investigue si son ciertos los rumores de la prisión. ¿Quién demonios se cree el jefe que soy? Maldición...tengo que investigar todo aquello que ni la misma policía del pueblo se atreve a investigar. Genial. Y para colmo, mis sueños extraños...me pregunto si serán peores cuando esté allí, pues tengo que estar 3 días en el pueblo para hacer el reportaje sobre todos los extraños sucesos que ocurren en ese pueblo. Pero lo peor de todo...es que mis sueños empeoran. Ya no es sólo que al finalizar un período lunar veo mi propia muerte, sino que cada vez las sensaciones son más y más reales...el miedo que siento en el sueño es tan real que llego a llorar de puro terror, los ruidos son tan reales, que en ocasiones casi me despierto porque creo que están sonando en mi casa, y las heridas que recibo...son latigazos de dolor en mi cuerpo...pero cuando me despierto...nada de esto es real, nada ocurrió. La casa está tranquila y silenciosa. Las sensaciones por ahora son algo fuertes...pero aumentan a cada sueño, de manera que tal vez con los siguientes sueños no pueda ni distinguirlos de la realidad. Y además...temo que en Silent Hill los sueños empeoren...no sé porqué, pero tengo esa sensación...Quizá pregunte a alguien en el pueblo acerca de ellos...tal vez así saque algo en claro.

Estoy escribiendo en el autobús que me lleva a Silent Hill, es por la tarde, anocheciendo ya. Llevamos unas dos horas de viaje y aún quedan una más. Espero que pueda mantenerme despierto...

_-Por la tarde a las 19:45_

Maldición...me he dormido...he tenido otro de mis sueños, esta vez más real...no acabó porque me despertaron antes, ya que por lo que parece, grité de pánico en sueños...la gente se asustó, porque mis gritos eran de desesperación y según me han dicho, parecía que lo estaba pasando realmente mal, a juzgar por la expresión de terror de mi cara. No les culpo...ellos no saben cuán reales son. Oh vaya, parece que hemos llegado a Silent Hill. Y lo digo porque el conductor lo ha anunciado, porque no se ve nada. Fuera todo es negro, la luna arroja una débil luz plateada, pero no deja ver nada. Sólo se adivinan formas, pero nada más...

_-Por la noche a las 22:00. En el Lakeview Hotel, en Silent Hill._

Ya me he instalado en la habitación que tenía reservada...la número 312. Me gusta, es grande y tiene amplios ventanales que dan al lago. Las vistas son preciosas, se respira un aire tan tranquilo...podría quedarme aquí para siempre... ¿Qué digo...quedarme aquí? Si odio este lugar, no sé porqué he escrito eso, si no me gusta que la habitación dé al lago...me pone los pelos de punta, teniendo en cuenta la historia que se cuenta sobre un barco que se hundió misteriosamente en el lago con bastante gente a bordo...y para colmo, no se encontró ni rastro del barco ni la gente. Aún así, he de reconocer que el paisaje es hermoso, aún a pesar de que es de noche y no debería verse nada, veo perfectamente y como si fuera de día el lago...además...me resulta tétrico y hasta irónico que un lugar así pueda albergar unas historias tan terribles...me estoy refiriendo también a los bosques que rodean Silent Hill. También se oyen historias terribles de niños desaparecidos y monstruos entre la niebla y la espesura...

Ah...no sé porqué he venido, después de todo. Me siento en la cama y me echo a temblar...

Te contaré un secreto...en realidad, no me envía el jefe, si me llamó fue para despedirme. Yo...sentí que debía venir. No sé porqué. Cuando cogí el autobús hacia Silent Hill, el que me vendió el billete no me dijo nada, pero por su cara, se diría que estaba asustado. Además...el conductor me preguntó si estaba seguro de ir. Le dije que sí, aunque en realidad no era así. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No lo sé. ¿Por algo que hice?

...

Bueno, y eso qué tendrá que ver, me pregunto. Estoy hecho un lío. No hay nadie en el pueblo. Está vacío, nadie me recibió, y el conductor del autobús ni siquiera llegó a entrar en el pueblo, me dejó lo más cerca posible y se largó a toda prisa. He tenido que caminar hasta llegar aquí, entre la espesa niebla, escuchando ruidos extraños a mi alrededor, sintiendo que me observaban por todas partes. No ha sido una experiencia agradable. Sin embargo...ha sido entrar en esta habitación y sentirme a gusto. Me parece que es la única que está bien, las demás...están cerradas y el hotel estaba ruinoso, pues un incendio lo consumió. Ésta habitación estaba abierta, aún no sé porqué. Creo que hay alguien aquí, en la habitación. Puede que se trate de un espíritu, un alma en pena...tal vez sea ésta la que mantiene intacta la habitación...Pero no sé. Ya no sé nada. Ahora tengo que concentrarme en pensar porqué estoy aquí. ¿Será por alguien o por algo? Mmh...Es cierto que he estado varias veces aquí, en Silent Hill, todas por razones de trabajo. Sí, ese supuesto trabajo que tenía encargado...ya lo hice, a principio de este año, concretamente en Febrero. Tal vez...deba empezar por ahí, recordando qué pasó. Eso haré, te contaré, querido diario, qué pasó aquél Febrero...aunque los recuerdos sean horribles de escuchar...


	4. Capítulo 3 Prisión, parte I

21 de Febrero de 1994, por la mañana a las12:00, En Silent Hill

_21 de Febrero de 1994, por la mañana a las12:00, En Silent Hill._

Bien, ya he llegado a Silent Hill. Hay mucha gente por las calles, parece mentira que la ciudad sea foco de tantas historias de terror, ¿verdad? Bueno, es igual, yo tengo que entrevistar al "malo" del pueblo, Walter Sullivan, autor de los sangrientos crímenes en serie conocidos por todo Maine. Le detuvieron la semana pasada por el asesinato de Billy y Miriam Locaine en plena calle. Según dicen el tipo está completamente loco, pero tiene una frialdad inhumana...Y yo voy a entrevistarle a la Prisión de Toluca, junto al lago. Genial...En fin, qué le vamos a hacer...De paso, investigaré los rumores que corren sobre atrocidades en la prisión y también veré si me entero de las historias extrañas que se cuentan de este pueblo.

Vaya, son las doce de la mañana y hay una niebla bastante espesa...le pregunto al conductor del taxi en el que voy si es normal y me responde que sí, que allí es bastante común, que no me preocupara, que era "lo menos peligroso que me puedo encontrar en este maldito pueblo", cito textualmente. No me ha dado buena espina esto. El hombre tiene una expresión hosca y de pocos amigos. Se ve que por aquí no les gustan los de fuera...

Oh, vaya, ya llegamos...diablos, la prisión tiene un aspecto bastante serio...da miedo. No quiero ni imaginarme el interior...pero en fin, vamos allá.

_21 de Febrero de 1994, por la mañana a las 14:00, En Silent Hill._

Ha sido la experiencia más extraña y horrorosa de mi vida...¡Dios, ese lugar es de locos! Será mejor que te lo cuente...

Entré en la recepción, una habitación amplia, pero poco decorada, unos cuadros donde se mostraban fotos del edificio en varias épocas, alguna planta medio muerta y una mesa en la parte derecha, donde un funcionario me preguntó el nombre, y después de confirmarlo, me dijo que esperara. Después de un rato, me recibió el alcaide de la prisión, el señor Michael Stone Hawking, Un tipo alto, serio y de complexión fuerte. Me extrañó que fuera así, ya que sólo era un funcionario. El señor Hawking se mostró extrañamente amable conmigo, y por la manera en que se expresaba, se notaba que era un hombre con estudios. Me indicó que le siguiera, pero antes me confiscaron la cámara, porque según me dijo, estaba prohibido tomar fotos de las instalaciones. Acepté un poco a regañadientes, y le seguí. El señor Hawking me mostró la zona de visitantes, con varias cabinas para hablar, metidas en pequeñas habitaciones. Después salimos a uno de los dos pasillos principales, que daban acceso a los grupos norte y sur de celdas y en medio estaban las duchas y otras salas.

Todo esto me lo explicó detalladamente en un plano que luego dejó en una mesa del pasillo donde estaba sentado un guardia. Por el camino a la celda de Walter, me explicó que éste se mantenía muy tranquilo, y que no quería otra cosa que libros y más libros. Esto fue exactamente lo que me dijo de él:

**"Realmente, es el tipo de psicópata que me gusta. Tranquilo y sereno, pero capaz de matarte fríamente y seguir con su lectura sin alterarse lo más mínimo. **

**Oh, no se asuste por lo que he dicho...Verá, trabajar en una prisión como esta le acaba a uno afectando, ¿sabe? -sonrió- Como le decía, está absorto en la lectura, hace días que no duerme ni come, sólo lee. No sé si accederá a hablar con usted. No ponga esa cara, verá como al final sí. No habrá hecho un viaje en balde, no se preocupe...".**

Mientras hablaba, caminábamos por el pasillo, justo por el centro. Los presos de las celdas nos miraban asustados y decían incoherencias como: "No...No...Vendrá ÉL...vendrá, vendrá..." y cosas dispares como éstas. Oh, dios, porqué no les presté atención... Pues bien, la celda de Walter era la cuarta empezando por la izquierda. Cuando nos pusimos delante, él ya estaba de pie, esperando, con una sonrisa extraña en la boca...seguramente, ya le habían avisado de mi llegada.

Previamente había leído su informe y memoricé todos sus datos personales, ya que su historia me fascinaba. Tiene 24 años, es alto de complexión fuerte, con el pelo largo y rubio. La expresión de su cara...es extraña. Siempre tiene una medio sonrisa, y aunque por su expresión se diría que está loco, sus ojos denotan una inteligencia refinada y una frialdad terrible.

Walter estaba frente a mí, observándome. Tan sólo nos separaban los gruesos barrotes de la celda. El señor Hawking me presentó a Walter pero antes de que dijera mi nombre, él dijo:

**"Nathaniel Reynolds, edad 27. Nació en el año 1967 en Silent Hill. Licenciado en Periodismo en 1992, trabaja en el periódico local de Brahms...y está soltero recientemente...-esperó un momento para ver mi reacción y continuó- He leído todos tus artículos y me gustaron, así que decidí informarme sobre el autor."**

Me quedé de piedra por todo lo que sabía sobre mí...era increíble. El señor Hawking solo sonrió y me dijo que no me preocupara, era algo normal en Walter. Siempre se informaba acerca de las personas con las que iba a "tratar". Al decir esto, Walter se rió...una risa cruel...y creo que sé porqué...supongo que él estudió a cada víctima antes de matarlas...

El caso, es que el señor Hawking me dejó a solas con él y se fue. Sólo quedaron dos guardias fuertemente armados, por cierto, fuera de la celda y Walter y yo dentro de ella. Ésta tenía un aspecto un poco desordenado. Estaba repleta de libros por todas partes cuya temática no era muy variada. Todos hablaban de ocultismo, magia negra y demás asuntos extraños. Walter me observaba con aquella extraña expresión, mientras yo miraba curioso y sacaba y preparaba la grabadora y el bloc de notas. Entonces, empezó una increíble conversación que jamás olvidaré. La reproduciré toda, pues la tengo grabada:

(Antes de empezar a grabar)

**-Bueno, Walter espero que no te importe que te haga esta entrevista.**

**-No, para nada. No me molesta. Cuando quieras, empezamos.**

(Grabando)

**-Bien, aquí estoy con Walter Sullivan, autor de un doble crimen y apresado por ello...**

**-Perdón -me interrumpió repentinamente- no han sido sólo dos.**

**-¿Qué?-dije extrañado.**

**-Que te falta información, no han sido sólo dos...han sido 8 más. No son menos importantes, forman parte de la cadena.**

**-¿Te atribuyes otros 8 asesinatos más? -pregunté desconcertado. "¿Por qué no se me informó de ello?"**

**-Sí, así es. -respondió con total tranquilidad- Yo maté a los 10 primeros, después me atraparon, pero no importa, pronto mataré al número 11.**

**-Así que...es una cadena, ¿no? **

**-Sí.**

**-¿Hasta qué número de víctimas piensas llegar?**

**-Llegaré al 21, pero antes he de llevar a cabo un Ritual...**

**-¿Un ritual? -pregunté sorprendido y extrañado- Así que tus asesinatos se deben a que estás haciendo un ritual...¿qué tipo de ritual?**

**-El Ritual de la Sagrada Asunción. Pero mi objetivo principal es cumplir los 21 Sacramentos del Descenso de la Madre Sagrada. El Ritual es sólo un requisito.**

**-Nunca había oído hablar de ese ritual...**

**-Claro, eres un profano en estos temas, ¿no es cierto?**

**-Sí, es cierto...pero dime una cosa...¿Cada Sacramento es una víctima?**

**-Así es, cada Sacramento representa un pecado encarnado en la ofrenda a la Madre Sagrada.**

**-Ya veo...y ¿quién es la Madre Sagrada?**

**De repente, se puso muy serio, parece que he tocado una fibra sensible.**

**-La Madre Sagrada...está en As...-iba a decir algo, pero sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y agachó la cabeza (como suelen hacer los niños pequeños) y se dijo en voz baja a sí mismo: "No, no, él no es el 21, no debe saberlo, cállate...Ya sé que él también es el Séptimo...pero es algo que no le atañe...". De repente levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos- No es asunto tuyo...-dijo seriamente.**

**-Está bien, perdona mi indiscreción. -"¿Estaba hablando de mí? ¿Qué es eso de que soy el Séptimo? Este tío está como una cabra..."**Pensamiento erróneo, querido amigo...** ¿Quieres que sigamos?**

**-Sí, por favor, sigamos, y perdónale, a veces es muy molesto.**

**-Ehm, sí claro, no pasa nada- "¿De quién diablos habla?"- Bueno, y ¿qué hay de eso que dicen que arrancas el corazón de tus víctimas? ¿Hay alguna razón?**

**-Por supuesto, cada acto de una persona está justificado. Es parte imprescindible para llevar a cabo el Ritual, que está casi terminado.**

**-Ya veo, ¿qué pasará cuando esté terminado?**

**-Me libraré de las ataduras de la carne mortal.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Olvídalo...**

**-De acuerdo. Ahora, Walter, seamos francos, ¿eres consciente de que, estando encarcelado no podrás llevar a cabo ese Ritual ni terminar esos Sacramentos?**

**Walter sonrió. Una sonrisa astuta.**

**-El resultado del Ritual me ayudará a completar los 21 Sacramentos.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Olvídalo, eso no tiene importancia para ti.**

**-De acuerdo. Dime una última cosa...Te he oído decir que yo soy el Séptimo... **

**¿pero de qué?**

**-Ya lo entenderás...a su debido tiempo... Así como yo soy el Quinto, sé que habrá dos más...y tú eres el Séptimo, de eso estoy seguro.**

**-¿Y qué pasa con el Sexto?**

**-...Ya será llamado.**

**-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Y... ¿Qué tiene que ver un asesino conmigo? No entiendo nada...**

**-Todos somos asesinos, Nathaniel, todos...Si sé todo esto...es gracias a Valtiel.**

**-¿Valtiel?**

**Walter se rió de mí y puso cara como de recordar algo.**

**-Sí. Ahora vete. Vamos, sal de aquí.**


	5. Capítulo 3 Prisión, parte II

Walter llamó a los guardias y me sacaron de la celda, bajo la atenta mirada de él

Walter llamó a los guardias y me sacaron de la celda, bajo la atenta mirada de él. Me llevaron al despacho del señor Hawking, el cual me dijo si había ido todo bien. le dije que sí y que si podía visitar el resto de la cárcel. Aceptó y me dio un permiso especial con el que podía visitar todas las instalaciones. Yo estaba muy confundido y necesitaba pensar en todo lo que me había dicho Walter. De manera que fui a un patio grande que había al este. Cuando entré, me encontré con algo que me dejó muy sorprendido. Allí en medio había una horca. Su presencia era imponente, pues no había un solo árbol ni nada parecido. Sólo la horca en un patio enorme y a la luz del medio día se veía perfectamente. Supuse que allí era donde dejaban salir a los prisioneros, pero era horrible que así fuera, porque es lo único que ven, la horca, como anunciando o recordando (o las dos cosas) el inevitable final que les deparaba. No tenía ni idea de que en Silent Hill se siguieran aún estas prácticas brutales de condena a muerte. No pude sino quedarme allí mirando la horca...preguntándome cómo no la habían prohibido, cuando escuché un ruido que venía del fondo del patio. Allí había alguien más...Decidí ver quién era y eché a andar hacia donde venía el ruido, que era como algo pesado arrastrándose. Cuando estaba a la altura de la horca, me pareció escuchar un grito de dolor. Me sobresalté y se me aceleró el pulso. Miré a todos lados pero no vi nada. Allí no había nadie, así que...¿Quién había gritado? Me asusté mucho de repente, y estando así, el señor Hawking me encontró en el patio, enseguida vino donde estaba y me dijo que esa zona era solo para los reclusos. Le pedí disculpas y salimos de allí. Sin embargo, esto fue sólo una niñería comparado con lo que presencié después, ya que cuando volvimos a entrar en el edificio (el cual no tenía una buena iluminación, apenas tenía ventanas y habían pocas luces artificiales, y las pocas poco potentes) me dijo que debía irse pero que enseguida volvería, que era libre de visitar la prisión por donde quisiera. Cuando se fue, decidí hacer un dibujo del patio y la horca. Tal vez no dejen hacer fotos, pero no dijeron nada de que no podía dibujar lo que veía. Así, dibuje con todo detalle (tampoco es que hubieran muchos...) el patio de ejecuciones. Pues bien, luego me dirigí a los pasillos de celdas de la parte Sur. Para esto, me acompañó un guardia. Allí los reclusos presentaban un aspecto deplorable, se notaba que hacía días que no comían ni salían. Le pregunté al guardia la razón, pero me contestó que él solo era un simple guardia, nada más, si quería saber algo, debía hablar con el señor Hawking. Y eso hice, fui a su despacho, situado en la parte Norte del edificio principal. Cuando llegué, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Lo que ocurrió se me quedó grabado en la mente, reproduciré todo textualmente:

**Toqué a la puerta pero nadie me contestó, así que decidí entrar:**

**-Perdone, señor Hawking, pero quería decirle que...-me callé- No está...qué raro.**

**Cuando iba a salir, algo en la pared llamó mi atención, Era un cuadro, en él se representaba a un tipo alto ataviado con una gran capucha roja piramidal. Ese tipo llevaba una gran espada ensangrentada, al igual que sus ropas, las cuales parecían de carnicero. Detrás de él, se veían multitud de cadáveres despedazados y triturados colgados de ganchos. El impacto que me produjo tan grotesco y crudo cuadro hizo que se me revolvieran las tripas y no puede evitar vomitar violentamente en la papelera. Cuando me hube recuperado, para horror mío, vi que habían más cuadros con temática parecida y otros casi iguales. En casi todos salían esos...pirámides rojas o como se llamen. Me levanté del suelo y me apoyé en la mesa. Maldije que no tuviera mi cámara de fotos, pero al menos saqué el cuaderno y dibujé uno de los cuadros. Cuando estaba a mitad, noté que me estaban mirando. Guardé el cuaderno y miré a la puerta de entrada, que estaba abierta, pero no había nadie. Miré a mi alrededor y vi otra puerta a mi derecha, estaba entornada, así que no sabía si había alguien detrás o no. Me acerqué, preguntando si había alguien. No hubo respuesta. Me paré delante de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. La sensación de que alguien me observaba aún persistía, pero menos presente. Sabía que algo había detrás de la puerta...pero no me atrevía a entrar. Así estuve un buen rato (me extrañé que nadie entrara y me viera allí parado) hasta que al final, entré. Abrí la puerta y me encontré unas escaleras que bajaban. Me quedé parado allí, pensando que era muy raro aquello, pero decidí bajar, al cabo de un rato, al final de las escaleras, había una puerta, la cual abrí y me encontré con una especie de sótano. El lugar estaba bastante descuidado, el suelo y las paredes estaban comidas por el óxido, pues eran de metal, en lugar de muros había vallas de metal también oxidadas. Miré al techo y me horroricé, pues colgaban ganchos llenos de sangre y colgajos de piel. Bajé la mirada y me encontré, en el centro de la sala, con un grupo de pirámides rojas, reunidos alrededor de alguien, no podía ver quién era, pero allí estaba. Rápidamente, me oculté detrás de unos paneles de madera que colgaban del techo de unas cadenas. Desde allí observé los tormentos y torturas que sufrió el pobre recluso al que tenían retenido aquellos...monstruos, porque no podían llamarse personas. Todo el tiempo decían cosas como: "Pagarás por tus pecados" o "Sométete a tus verdugos, pecador" y cosas por el estilo. Además, soltaban invocaciones con extraños nombres como: "Alabado sea el Dios Rojo, Xuchilpaba", "Dios castigará tu alma" o "Que Lobsel Vith se apiade de ti". No tengo ni idea de quién es Xuchilpaba ni Lobsel Vith, pero me parece que mezclaron las antiguas creencias paganas con las nuevas cristianas. Algo bastante curioso. En ningún momento pude ver bien a quien estaban torturando, salvo casi al final, cuando lo colgaron de unos ganchos de la ropa. Entonces pude ver quién era. "¿¡Walter Sullivan!! -pensé totalmente sorprendido- ¡No puede ser, es imposible que sea él!" Pero lo era, el mismo pelo...la misma cara...todo igual...no lo podía creer, le estaban ajusticiando de una manera terrible... ¿Así funcionaba la justicia en este maldito pueblo? Dios...fue increíble...Por que no fue una tortura física, sino que aquellos hombres si podía llamárseles así, le decían cosas como que el Demonio Rojo iría a por él y lo mataría, que él era un pecador que había echo muchos males, y cosas por el estilo. Al final, los verdugos se marcharon por la parte de atrás, que yo no alcanzaba a ver, pues estaba muy oscura. Allí dejaron al pobre tipo, medio muerto de dolor y miedo. Me acerqué a él y vi que estaba inconsciente. Entonces me di cuenta. Ese hombre no era Walter, tenía mucho parecido, pero no era él. Entonces... ¿Por qué le llamaban Walter? ¿Porqué estas torturas a este pobre hombre y no al propio Walter? Empecé a buscar una respuesta, pero antes decidí largarme de allí rápidamente. Subí las escaleras y entré de nuevo en el despacho del alcaide. Un fuerte olor me vino de repente...y me acordé que vomité en la papelera. Tenía que arreglar eso antes de que se presentara el señor Hawking, así que cogí la papelera y miré a todos lados..nada ni un sitio...así que la tiré por las escaleras y cerré la puerta, después fui rápidamente hasta la celda de Walter. Pero no acababa de llegar cuando el señor Hawking me salió al encuentro.**

**-Hola muchacho. ¿Ha visto ya todas las instalaciones?**

**-Ehm...sí, ya lo he visto todo (incluidas la "sala de torturas").**

**-Bien, en ese caso...tendré que pedirle que se marche ya, pues el horario de visitas ya ha acabado.**

**-¿Qué? -"maldición ahora no", pensé- ¿No puedo quedarme más tiempo?**

**Su sonrisa amable se borró.**

**-Mucho me temo que no es posible, jovencito. Debes marcharte ya.**

**Sin darme cuanta, unos guardas me cogieron y me llevaron hasta la salida.**

**-¡Eh! Con cuidado, que yo no soy un preso.**

**-Lo serás si no te callas -me dijo un guarda.**

**-¡Eh! Pero...**

No pude decir nada más, pues uno de ellos me golpeó en la espalda y me dejó inconsciente. Cuando desperté, estaba fuera de la prisión, sentado en al pie de un árbol, pues estaba rodeada de bosque.

_-Por la noche a las 23:30. En el Lakeview Hotel, habitación 312,en Silent Hill._

Y esto es lo que pasó en la visita a la prisión. Todavía recuerdo a aquellos hombres con aquellas capuchas rojas. Eran terribles...su sola presencia era imponente, y producían un miedo terrible...hasta el punto que pensé que no podían ser humanos. Pero lo eran, de eso estoy seguro...

_21 de Febrero de 1994, por la tarde a las 17:00, En Silent Hill._

Después de aquello, decidí buscar información acerca de todo lo que Walter me dijo. Busqué durante horas acerca de Valtiel y los Rituales, pero no encontré nada. Rebusqué en mil libros de todo tipo pero no encontré nada...Me rendí y decidí que ya buscaría otro día y fue en ese momento cuando encontré lo que buscaba. En el fondo de la biblioteca y perdido entre cientos de libros, había uno que destacaba. Era bastante antiguo, de tapas negras de cuero y un papel amarillento y con algunos rotos. No indicaba autor o fecha de impresión, sólo un símbolo extraño en la tapa que me recordó a un pentáculo o algo así...Pero era diferente: Eran dos círculos concéntricos, uno dentro del otro. Entremedias habían dibujados símbolos extraños que parecían letras, pero que eran tan raras, que no sabía qué idioma podía ser. Además, arriba había un ojo sin párpado el cual daba un aspecto siniestro al símbolo. Dentro del círculo interno habían 3 círculos y alrededor de éstos, pequeños símbolos arcanos. Lo estuve mirando un rato, pues era un símbolo curioso, hasta que me di cuanta de que aquello no estaba dibujado, sino marcado de alguna forma en rojo...un rojo espeso que parecía sangre. Me estremecí, y pensé que no podía ser. Luego, me senté en una mesa cercana y examiné el libro. Pasé las páginas y vi extraños dibujos de criaturas terribles. El texto que acompañaba estas imágenes era de tono solemne y me di cuenta que era como una especie de Biblia macabra. Relataba una historia acerca de Dios que nunca había oído. Decía que había nacido de dos personas...que creó un paraíso, pero que la codicia humana lo destruyó y que se espera que Dios vuelva a nacer y reconstruya el paraíso en la tierra. ¿Qué diablos era todo aquello? No tenía ni idea...Jamás había encontrado una cosa como ésta. ¿De dónde habían salido tales ideas? ¿Tal vez de los primitivos habitantes de esta zona, cristianizados por los colonos? Quizá tomaron las ideas cristianas y las adaptaron a las suyas propias. Y el resultado... ¿sería esto? No lo sabía...Así que decidí llevarme el libro para estudiarlo más a fondo y tal vez consultar a alguien. Sin embargo...cuando quise hacerlo, la bibliotecaria no me permitió llevarme el libro con el pretexto que era una antigüedad y estaba prohibido. Pero sus ojos llenos de odio no me decían eso, sino más bien esto otro: "Aquí no eres bien recibido, extranjero" lo cual se podía extrapolar a muchos de los habitantes de este pueblo. Antes de que pudiera protestar, me quitó el libro y me echó de la biblioteca. ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía nada...sólo información delirante...cansado de todo aquello, decidí olvidarme y volver a Brahms.

_26 de Agosto de 1994, por la noche a las 00:00 En el Lakeview Hotel, habitación 312, en Silent Hill._

Así ocurrió todo...meses más tarde...aquí me encuentro. Y sigo sin saber porqué. Tal vez...haya ocurrido algo en estos meses...pero no, todo ha transcurrido normalmente, incluso ha sido una temporada tranquila. Bueno...excepto cuando rompí mi relación de años con Gerald, mi mejor amigo, pues mi novia me dejó por él...Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que yo haya venido a Silent Hill, pese a que me dejó muy deprimido y triste...Pero no, no tiene conexión una cosa con otra.

Aah...me duele la cabeza...voy a dormir un poco...


	6. Capítulo 4 Locura

-De madrugada a las 3:17 En el Lakeview Hotel, habitación 312, en Silent Hill

_-De madrugada a las 3:17 En el Lakeview Hotel, habitación 312, en Silent Hill._

¡Oh dios, dónde me he metido! Estoy parapetado en la habitación, muerto de miedo, te diré porqué...

Hace un rato, salí al baño...y al final del pasillo lo vi. Era él, no cabe duda. Uno de esos monstruos, los que salen en mi sueño, pero éste era _real_. No estaba soñando...Estaba bien despierto y lo vi. Me miró y emitió un gruñido gorgoteante mientras se dirigía hacia mí, blandiendo sus garras y me metí rápidamente en la habitación, atrancándola con todos los muebles que pude.

Bien, y ahora qué...no sé...no puedo salir por la ventana, está muy alto. No hay accesos a otras habitaciones. No hay escapatoria. ¿Qué hago? ¿Me enfrento al monstruo? Miro a mí alrededor y pienso que puedo utilizar una silla o arrancar una pata a una mesa...Lo haré.

Ya tengo la pata de la mesa. Dios...estoy asustado...Aunque supongo que nadie escribiría en su diario si tuviera un engendro horrible a la puerta...Debo estar loco...pero no importa, intentaré lo que sea... ¡Oh no, el monstruo ha roto la puerta! ¡¡No, no, no puede ser, los Pirámides Rojas nooo!!

_-De madrugada a las 3:23 En el Lakeview Hotel, habitación 312, en Silent Hill._

Odio mis sueños. No sé porqué los tengo, pero los odio. El último ha sido demasiado real...Y lo peor es que han aparecido por primera vez en mucho tiempo esos extraños hombres con la capucha roja. Uno de ellos rompió la puerta con su gran cuchillo y los demás entraron rápidamente en la habitación y bueno...me mataban. Dios...esto es de locos...no sé porqué estoy aquí, no sé porqué tengo esos sueños...no sé una maldita cosa. Lo único que puedo hacer...es salir de aquí y buscar algo que me ayude a recordar...

_-De madrugada a las 4:47 En el Lakeside Amusement Park, en Silent Hill._

Cogí un coche y conduje hasta toparme con este parque de atracciones...Está vacío, como esperaba. Ahora estoy sentado en un bar de la zona, mirando el exterior. Está todo en perfecto estado, pero vacío. Es como si de repente toda la gente del pueblo hubiera desaparecido de un día para otro, pues no hay un sólo rasgo de una evacuación ni nada parecido. Todo está en su sitio, como esperando que alguien venga y haga uso de todo. Esa idea es la que me da miedo. Verás...tengo la sensación de que este pueblo...está como vivo, pese a parecer muerto. Tengo la sensación de que me hubieran estado esperando, de que mi llegada aquí no ha sido fortuita, que se debe a algo...algo que no recuerdo...o sí...Pensemos, algo ha de haber que me haya saltado. Haber...fui a la prisión, hablé con Walter (una extraña conversación)... ¡Eh, un momento! Él dijo que yo era el Séptimo Sacrificio... ¿Se refería tal vez a que volvería aquí? Uhm...pero ¿Quién va a sacrificarme si no hay nadie aquí? ¿Y porqué habría de hacerlo si no he hecho nada malo? Estoy seguro de ello...aunque...no sé por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que no es así después de todo... ¿Qué debería hacer? No sé...creo que daré una vuelta por este suburbio y después me iré a la zona antigua de Silent Hill...tal vez allí encuentre las respuestas que necesito.

_-De madrugada a las 4:15 En el edificio de la Sociedad Histórica de Silent Hill._

He conducido poco rato y me encontrado aquí...Miro mi reloj para anotar la hora y me veo que son y cuarto... ¿Acaso éste pueblo afecta al tiempo también? Así parece...En fin, estoy fuera, sentado junto al pequeño muelle, en el edificio de la Sociedad Histórica de Silent Hill. Quise entrar para curiosear y estaba abierto. Dentro, había varios cuadros que me dejaron estupefacto. Eran los cuadros que vi que tenía el señor Hawking en su despacho. Allí estaban, en perfecto estado, pese a que el lugar en el interior estaba destruido y no parecía un accidente. Pensé que tal vez la gente de aquí estaba relacionada con el misterioso Culto y la gente del pueblo se tomó una pequeña venganza con ellos. Pero...si aceptaba esto... ¿Quería decir entonces que Michael Hawking era miembro del Culto? Uhm...quizá, era muy sospechoso...Eh, espera un segundo...Hawking...la entrada a aquél sórdido subterráneo en su despacho...los Pirámides rojas...la relación es clara. Ahora que me acuerdo, vi a uno de ellos que tenía un símbolo extraño marcado en el pecho...y a otro con otros extraños símbolos...creo que uno de ellos era Hawking. Sí, ahora todo tiene sentido, pero si es así, es terrible, ser el jefe de esos engendros y participar con ellos es abominable. Y pensar que me trató con tanta educación... ¿Qué habrá sido de él? ¿Y de Walter? No sé...pero sé que hay algo raro aquí...Verás, también he visto que una de las paredes estaba echada abajo y detrás se veían unas escaleras que bajaban y cuyo final ni se veía. No bajaré, no aún no debo bajar, antes he de saber porqué estoy aquí, después bajaré.

_-De madrugada a las 4:45 En el Rosewater Park, en Silent Hill._

El coche me dejó a mitad de camino, pero ya he llegado. Estoy sentado mirando el lago Toluca en el Rosewater Park. Se está bien aquí, aunque es de noche y se ve poco, no he tenido problemas para llegar ni ha ocurrido nada extraño. Desde aquí puedo ver el hotel Lakeview y la zona antigua de Silent Hill, incluido el faro, el cual...está encendido o eso me parece ver. Se respira una atmósfera tranquila, a pesar de la niebla. Miro a mi alrededor y no veo a nadie. ¿Qué puede haber pasado para que haya desaparecido toda la gente del pueblo? ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que todos se hayan marchado sin dejara rastro? Uhm...tal vez...hubieron de emigrar por algún tipo de cuarentena. Tal vez. O quizá los abducieron unos extraterrestres. Sí, tal vez fuera eso...Ah...estoy harto de esto. Me daré un paseo por el parque.

_-Amaneciendo a las 5:17 En el Rosewater Park, en Silent Hill._

Oh, dios, no puedo creer lo que ha pasado. Verás, estaba paseando tranquilamente cuando de repente vi sentados en un banco al fondo a Gerald y a Alice, ¡los dos juntos, besándose! No pude contenerme y me dirigí hacia ellos, quienes se mofaron en mi cara...Me dijeron que me estaban engañando desde hacía mucho tiempo y se reían porque yo no lo sabía. Los dos reían y reían hasta que yo, fuera de mí... ¡Oh Dios, perdóname! ¡Los maté a los dos, los maté a golpes y tiré los cuerpos al lago!... ¡Dios...qué he hecho! No puedo...No puedo seguir con esto...Aah... mi cabeza...me duele... ¿Oigo sirenas?...Estoy... ¿delirando?...aaahh...


	7. Capítulo 5 Pesadilla

-Amaneciendo a las 6:57 En el Brookhaven Hospital, en Silent Hill

_-Amaneciendo a las 6:57 En el Brookhaven Hospital, en Silent Hill._

He llegado al hospital y no sé cómo. Simplemente me he encontrado aquí. Como de costumbre, está vacío, no hay nadie. He estado pensando en lo que he hecho antes...y la verdad, había algo raro en todo eso...era como si...no fuesen del todo reales. Sí, lo eran, tengo manchas de sangre en la ropa que lo demuestran, pero...no sé, aún así, no parecían reales. Tenían un brillo en los ojos y un extraño acento al hablar que no eran de ellos. ¿Es posible que alguien haya hecho una especie de ilusión para atormentarme? ¿Y porqué pienso siempre cosas así? ¿De dónde saco estos pensamientos? Uhm...tal vez, tal vez sea Valtiel, ese ente que controla este pueblo. Puede que sea él, pero no estoy seguro, así que...lo buscaré aunque no sé cómo ni por dónde empezar. Bien, a lo mejor está en este hospital...

Nathaniel recorrió la planta baja del Brookhaven Hospital, buscando algo que no sabía ni qué era. Algunas habitaciones estaban cerradas, pero pudo entrar en la oficina de recepción. Allí había informes sobre los internos. Se ve que era un hospital psiquiátrico, cosa que él no sabía. Miró los archivos y se quedó helado, pues allí estaba su propio archivo, como si hubiera estado internado allí. El documento decía:

Paciente Nº 12985

Nombre: Nathaniel Reynolds Emborronado

Edad: 26 años

El resto está emborronado

--

Enfermedad:

Sufre delirios paranoides: cree que un ser con cabeza de pirámide roja le acecha y quiere matarle. Puede ponerse muy violento, aunque normalmente se mantiene tranquilo. Parece ser que la enfermedad la causó el hecho de que asesinara a ...borrón... de ésta.

Ingresado el 13 de mayo del año 1994; fugado el 23 del mismo mes. Su paradero es desconocido.

_-Por la mañana, a las 7:16. En el Brookhaven Hospital, en Silent Hill._

He encontrado unos archivos sobre los pacientes...y uno de ellos soy yo. Dice que estuve ingresado hace 3 meses y que me fugué. Es estúpido, ni siquiera sabía que éste hospital era un psiquiátrico. Dios... ¿Acaso era una broma? No lo parecía. Llevaba el sello oficial y la firma de un doctor, un tal Ernest Baldwin, al parecer, también director del hospital. Pero no podía ser...nunca estuve aquí... ¿O tal vez lo olvidé? No lo sé. No tengo ni idea. Si pudiera encontrar a alguien que me ayudara...Pero estoy solo. Lo sé. No hay nadie aquí. Ah...creo que visitaré la habitación donde supuestamente estuve, a ver si me acuerdo o qué pasa. Veamos...según pone en el documento, yo estaba en la sala M2 del segundo piso. Bien, vamos allá...

Nathaniel salió de la oficina y se dirigió al segundo piso por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor no funcionaba. Cuando llegó, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Había una atmósfera enrarecida, estaba todo muy oscuro y se escuchaba un ruido continuo.

Pom

Pom

Pom

No sabía qué era aquél ruido, pero aunque estaba muerto de miedo, se asomó por la puerta y miró al pasillo. Oscuridad. Sólo eso. Y el ruido.

Pom

Pom

Pom

¿De dónde salía? Era como algo golpeando contra algo...una pared o algo así. De repente, el ruido aumentó, y se dio cuenta de que provenía de una de las habitaciones. Se acercó temblando pero curioso hacia las habitaciones. El pasillo era largo y apenas veía el final, pues estaba muy oscuro. El ruido continuaba incansablemente.

POM

POM

POM

Ahora mucho más fuerte y muy cercano. Se percató de que el ruido salía de la habitación M2, en la que supuestamente él estuvo internado. El ruido ahora estaba acompañado de gemidos y un murmullo de palabras incoherentes. No sabía quién estaba allí, pero decía cosas muy poco comunes.

POM

Yo...los maté...soy un pecador...y estoy pagando...por mis pecados...jajajaja...Pero...ÉL...ÉL me persigue...c...b...z...d...p...d...

POM

É...ÉL...es...está...aquí

POM

...

Incoherencias. Locura. Sólo eso se oía. ¿Quién será? Pensaba Nathaniel, a la vez que se le ocurrió que si había un interno, debía haber alguien en el hospital, un médico o enfermera al menos. Se acercó. Los ruidos cesaron. La puerta se abrió...y no había nadie en su interior. Sólo una habitación vacía con la cama sin hacer. No entendía nada...pero entró en la habitación y...recordó.

_-Por la mañana, a las 7:38. En el Brookhaven Hospital, en Silent Hill._

¿Cómo he llegado a esto? No lo sé. Estoy en la que fue mi habitación tiempo atrás. Aquí estuve durante...unos meses, creo. Después me escapé, no soportaba más estar aquí. Me encerraron porque me volví loco después de...de...Dios, no puedo escribirlo...pero yo lo hice, sí..., de eso estoy seguro.

Me acuerdo...que también tenía un diario, durante mi encierro. Me lo dejaron porque pensaban que sería positivo para mí. En ese diario anoté muchas cosas: cómo pasaba los días (muchos de ellos llovía...como lo está haciendo ahora), las sensaciones que sentía...incluso, creo que pensaba que fuera me esperaba una familia. Sí, creo que ahí empecé a negar la evidencia...pensé...que me había casado con Alice y había tenido hijos...Cuando Alice ni siquiera vivía. Sin embargo, un día lo perdí. No me acuerdo dónde...pero creo que fue en el tejado una vez que me escapé para subir allí. Sí...me acuerdo que me encontraron y me llevaron por la fuerza a las Salas de Tratamiento Especial...Oh...me acuerdo de ellas. Eran terribles, muy pequeñas y acolchadas. Cuando me encerraban, me pasaba el día sentado mirando el vacío...Sólo pasé 10 días en éste hospital, pero fue terrible. ¿Por qué me acuden ahora todos estos recuerdos? No lo sé...tal vez...los haya estado evitando... ¿Cómo se llama eso en psicología? Creo que Negación. Sí, eso es...negaba la realidad. Un día lo negué, negué que nada de aquello pasara y me escapé. No me acuerdo cómo, pero lo hice. Por suerte, no me encontraron. Pero...es un poco raro. Aunque hubiera escapado, me encontrarían por el nombre. Tal vez...tal vez haya mirado mal la ficha...la miraré de nuevo.

_-Por la mañana, a las 7:45. En el Brookhaven Hospital, en Silent Hill._

Bien, puedo afirmar que este pueblo está desquiciado. Acabo de mirar la ficha y pone otro nombre, pero los demás datos coinciden. El nombre es: Jack Davis. Ése es mi verdadero nombre...Dios, esto es muy confuso...A ver...estuve aquí internado por aquél turbio asunto. Después me escapé y me cambié de nombre e identidad. Y ahora, tiempo después me encuentro de nuevo en el hospital, en el pueblo en que estuve. La pregunta es: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que no me iba mal? No lo sé. El pueblo me ha llamado, de eso no hay duda. Está...como vivo, a pesar de parecer muerto. He visto cosas que acechan en la oscuridad o entre la niebla. Es inquietante pasear por sus calles vacías. Se escuchan ruidos, pasos y voces. Pero no hay nadie. Al menos, no hay personas...Creo que aquí no me queda más que hacer. Me llevaré mi ficha y me iré...a la Sociedad Histórica de Silent Hill...allí, abajo...no sabría decir qué, pero algo me espera. Debo ir.

**BLAM**

De repente, un ruido muy fuerte hizo temblar las paredes. Parecía que algo se había derrumbado muy cerca. Escuchó atento a ver qué más se oía y comenzó a sonar un chirrido acompañado de pasos lentos. Jack se quedó lívido, pues supo quién estaba haciendo esos ruidos. Era el Cabeza Pirámide.

**BLAM**

Otro ruido fuerte. Otra pared caída...y otro Cabeza Pirámide. Jack estaba cada vez más asustado y sin saber qué hacer.

**BLAM**

**BLAM**

**BLAM**

Ahora eran 3 más. Dios, eso ya era de locos, Jack no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo de la habitación y del hospital...Corrió por las calles, Se dirigió al parque aún corriendo y sin pensárselo, saltó al agua y empezó a nadar. Nadaba y nadaba frenéticamente hacia el Norte, hacia el Hotel Lakeside. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino tuvo que parar porque estaba extenuado. Estaba en mitad de la nada, rodeado de una impenetrable niebla escuchando nada. Así, Jack se dejó llevar hacia el sueño húmedo...se dejó caer...pues prefería ahogarse que continuar con aquella pesadilla. Y se hundía y hundía, cada vez más hasta llegar al fondo. Pero no murió, no todavía. Antes abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con el barco hundido que tanto habían buscado. Allí estaba, reposando en el fondo, con los cadáveres ya putrefactos de las personas que estaban a bordo por toda la cubierta. Había peces que salían de las concavidades oculares o de las costillas de los muertos. El barco entero rebosaba de vida a costa de los muertos. Ironías de la vida. Jack sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver algo escrito en un costado del barco: un símbolo que ya había visto anteriormente. El símbolo utilizado por la secta, conocidos como La Orden por estas tierras. Y tachando el nombre había otro, escrito en rojo sangre, (pero ahora oxidado) y ponía:

_DEATH OF LIVE BOAT_

¿Qué demonios...? Alguien se estaba riendo de él, porque aquello sonaba a broma, una broma de muy mal gusto... Jack estaba así, bajo el agua y de repente se sorprendió de que no se hubiera ahogado todavía. Era muy extraño. Probó a respirar y comprobó que podía hacerlo. Eso fue desconcertante, demasiado raro. Estando así, no se dio cuenta de que, por detrás suya venía andando por el fondo del lago e implacablemente, el cabeza pirámide y cuando lo vio, ya fue tarde y la bestia descargó un espadazo mortal sobre el frágil cuerpo de Jack, partiéndolo en dos...

Repentinamente, se despertó en un sitio que no conocía.


	8. Capítulo 6 Descenso

-Por la mañana, a las 8:43 En el Motel, en Silent Hill

_-Por la mañana, a las 8:43 En el Motel, en Silent Hill._

Estoy loco. Mis sueños son cada vez más terribles. Y no sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí. Estoy solo en un pueblo maldito habitado por extraños seres de cabeza de pirámide roja y un ente que los controla...asociados con un Culto muy raro. Y yo no me he traído un revólver para volarme la cabeza y acabar con esta pesadilla. Qué mala suerte. Ya no sé nada. Ni qué hacer, ni qué pensar...nada...

Estoy en una habitación de lo que parece el Motel que está en la zona antigua de Silent Hill, a juzgar por el plano que hay. Es bastante normal... ¿? Hay una nota en la mesilla...está escrita con... ¿sangre? ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Leámosla.

_**Nathaniel, tu destino debe cumplirse. Acude al Laberinto...tú eres el Séptimo Sacrificio...cumple con tu designio.**_

_**Valtiel**_

¿Pero qué demonios...? Valtiel me ha escrito. Me dice que acuda...al Laberinto, cuando no sé qué es ni dónde está ni qué es. Genial ¿y ahora qué?

Desesperación, ansiedad, locura. Sentimientos que Nathaniel sentía en esos momentos. No podía pensar con claridad, miraba de un lado a otro, como buscando respuestas...y por suerte, las encontró. Se dio cuenta de que en la estantería sólo habían dos libros, con aspecto muy antiguo. Se llamaban: "El Libro De La Ceremonia Carmesí" y "El Libro de Las Memorias Perdidas". Hablaban de mitos e historias de los habitantes originales de esta zona...de espíritus y demás. Pero también de rituales extraños...uno de ellos era del que hablaba Walter. Extraño, muy extraño. Otros eran aún más raros...hablaban de resurrección y otros temas. Entonces...lo vio. Al final de libro había escrito sobre un ritual llamado "De los 7 Sacrificios a la Bestia", del cual decía que debían ofrecerse 7 sacrificios a la Bestia para aplacarla y controlarla y así poder traer el Paraíso a la Tierra de nuevo, pues aquella Bestia era una reencarnación de Dios. Nathaniel se quedó de piedra. Así que él no era más que una parte de un sangriento y demencial Ritual perpetrado por un grupo de fanáticos...Pues no iba a ser así, se marcharía de allí y se olvidaría de todo. El problema era cómo. No podía coger un coche y largarse, pues muchas calles estaban cortadas. Tenía que volver al Hotel Lakeside y desde allí irse. Bien, se pondría en marcha y no volvería jamás...Pero antes, tenía que pensar en el último sueño. Era demasiado real...no podía ser un sueño. ¿Qué era entonces? No lo sabía...pero un sueño no. En un sueño no se podía sentir tanto las sensaciones, se puede distinguir de la realidad. Sí, eso es...esos sueños...son fantasías. Nunca estuvo internado en el hospital psiquiátrico de Silent Hill, lo conocía pero eso es todo. Él se llamaba Nathaniel Reynolds y no Jack Davis, estaba cuerdo y Jack Davis loco. No había relación. Dios...sus sueños no podía ser reales. Tales absurdos no podían ser verdad...no podía ser...Paulatinamente, Nathaniel se sintió cada vez más pesado y con más sueño...hasta que se durmió mientras sonaban sirenas de alarma...

Jack

Jack se despertó en un lugar que no conocía. Era una habitación de lo que parecía un motel. Se asomó por la ventana y lo confirmó. Miró a su alrededor. Vio libros sobre la cama... extraños e inquietantes. ¿Los había estado ojeando? No lo recordaba. ¿No estaba hace nada bajo el agua? Sería una pesadilla...aunque era bastante real. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso a pensar qué haría ahora. ¿Marcharse? Sí, eso era lo primero y más fácil, Pero después... ¿dónde iría? Supuso que volvería a casa y se quedaría allí...Sí, eso haría. Estando así, Jack miró de nuevo los libros y entre ellos encontró una nota escrita con sangre. Decía:

_**Jack Davis, tu destino debe cumplirse. Acude al Laberinto...tú eres el Séptimo Sacrificio...cumple con tu designio.**_

_**Valtiel**_

¿Qué demonios? Un tal Valtiel le escribía una nota extraña. ¿Qué era ese rollo del Sacrificio y el Laberinto? Su cabeza dolía...así que decidió salir y marcharse. Caminando, se dirigió hacia el Hotel Lakeside, por donde saldría de Silent Hill. Era de día, bien pronto, pero la niebla persistía. Era suficientemente espesa como para no ver más allá de dos metros. Mientras andaba, oía ruidos que le hacían estremecerse. Gritos desgarrados, pasos, golpes, chirridos de algo arrastrándose. Pasos, pasos, pasos. Cada vez más rápidos. Ahora él corría y los pasos quedaron lejos, pero siguió corriendo. Al rato, tuvo que parar, agotado. Ya podía ver el faro y el parque de atracciones allá a lo lejos. Bien, pronto llegaría...Pero, cuando al cabo de una hora andando llegó al faro, empezó a escuchar sirenas, a hacerse de noche repentinamente y notar una profunda angustia. ¿Qué pasa? Se preguntaba aterrado. Pero no obtuvo respuesta...sólo se desmayó en medio de la carretera.

Nathaniel

No sabía dónde estaba, pero podía oler el suave olor del agua...pero no era salada. No, debía ser la del Lago. Sentía la humedad de la niebla. Sentía el suave mecerse sobre el agua...Abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Estaba en una barca, en algún punto del Lago Toluca.

_-Por la mañana, a las 10:33 En el Lago Toluca, en Silent Hill._

¿Qué ha pasado? No recuerdo nada...estaba en el Motel y ahora aquí. ¿Cómo he podido llegar y no recordar nada? ¿Qué he hecho en estas dos horas? Esto es desconcertante...y nunca me había pasado. ¿A dónde me dirijo? Pensemos un momento...Miro a mi alrededor. Niebla. Agua. Silencio absoluto. Nada alrededor. Un momento...veo un resplandor al final, detrás mía...es el faro, creo. Eso quiere decir...que vuelvo al Valle del Sur. Uhm...¿Qué había en la orilla contraria del faro? Creo que...la Sociedad Histórica...¿Es posible que...haya sido conducido hasta aquí como el cordero que es conducido al matadero? Si no es eso...no puedo pensar que no sea otra cosa. Bien, así era. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué se esperaban?

¿Pretendían que fuera allí, bajara por esas escaleras hacia su propia muerte?

¿De verdad pretendían eso? Pues estaban equivocados. No, me voy a ir de aquí y nadie podrá impedírmelo. Ya estoy llegando a la orilla, cogeré un coche o algo y...me iré.

La barca en la que Nathaniel iba llegó al embarcadero de la Sociedad Histórica de Silent Hill. Nathaniel bajó de la barca y caminó hasta la entrada. La niebla era aún más espesa que de costumbre. No había coches aparcados ni se veía a nadie. Se quedó mirando las puertas entreabiertas. "Sólo echaré un vistazo" se dijo. Entró en el edificio. Todo estaba como antes había visto. Se dirigió directamente al agujero y las escaleras. Sintió que algo le llamaba por su nombre y empezó a bajar. Parecían interminables...bajaban y bajaban...y la atmósfera de enrarecía más y más. Al final, llegó y vio una puerta. Entró y se quedó helado...Estaba en la cárcel. Una vez más, estaba allí...pero ahora era todo diferente. Parecía abandonada...las paredes oxidadas, cristales rotos...celdas abiertas...parecía que había pasado algo grave. Entonces se acordó de Walter y fue a su celda. No estaba allí, pero había muchos libros...todos ellos sobre magia negra y temas relacionados. Pero ni rastro de Walter. Pero entonces, entre los libros vio una llave: tenía grabada la palabra **ASESINO** y también la cara de un hombre joven con el pelo largo. Las muescas de la caña era de los más extrañas y la llave era roja sangre, pero estaba oxidada. Curioso, se la guardó. Pensó en el sótano del despacho del alcaide y se dirigió allí. Por el camino pudo observar que todo estaba en estado de ruina...y en completo silencio. Las paredes estaban oxidadas...las rejas torcidas y rotas...cristales por el suelo, el cual estaba también en mal estado. Llegó al despacho, la puerta estaba arrancada de sus goznes y atrancada en medio del pasillo que continuaba. No podía pasar por ahí, pero le dió igual. Entró en el despacho, la mesa rota, papeles desperdigados...otros quemados...los horribles cuadros ya no estaban. La puerta que daba al sótano estaba abierta, pero las escaleras estaban rotas. No se veía nada, sólo oscuridad...

_-Por la mañana, a las 11:08 En la Prisión del Lago Toluca, en Silent Hill._

Estoy de nuevo en la prisión. Incomprensiblemente, llegué por la Sociedad Histórica...aunque...no por la entrada principal, sino por otro lado. ¿Es posible que estuvieran conectadas a través de un pasillo secreto? Así parecía, pues había un agujero en la pared...las escaleras estaban detrás de la pared, escondidas. Pero...¿Porqué? No lo sé. Seguramente estaban aliados de alguna terrible manera, pues todo aquello estaba controlado por el Culto de Silent Hill. Será mejor que salga de aquí. De todas maneras, este lugar está vacío...como muerto.

**BLAM**

¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? Se oyen pasos y un chirrido...no...no puede ser, otra vez no...y esta vez no estoy soñando...Dios, ¡tengo que escapar! ¿Por dónde? ¡El agujero!

Nathaniel, sin pensarlo, se lanzó por el hueco de la puerta al tiempo que el Cabeza Pirámide entraba.

--

El Verdugo se quedó parado un momento y luego volvió por donde había venido. Su Cometido había acabado por el momento. Ya habría tiempo de castigar al Pecador.

--

Silencio. Oscuridad. Dolor. Nathaniel estaba tendido boca arriba después de una aparatosa caída. ¿Dónde estaba? Desde luego, aquello no era el sótano de la cárcel. Era...un subterráneo muy extraño. Tenía aspecto de... ¿mina? A juzgar por los focos y los entablados de madera, tenía toda la pinta de serlo. Se levantó y vio que delante suyo había un ascensor antiguo, de esos que habían en las minas. Como no había otra salida y no podía escalar, subió al ascensor. Éste comenzó a bajar inmediatamente y muy rápido, cogiendo por sorpresa a Nathaniel, quien cayó al suelo. El ascensor bajaba, chirriando sus viejos engranajes con un chirrido antinatural, como el de una terrible bestia herida. Cuando llegó al final, paró en seco y Nathaniel salió disparado hacia arriba para después caer. Se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente...


	9. Capítulo 7 Afrontar

Jack

Jack despertó. No tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba. ¿Una mina? Parecía eso. Pero, ¿desde cuando una mina tenía paredes como de una casa? No tenía sentido. Un momento...esas paredes,.las reconoció. Eran iguales que las del hospital...pero manchadas de sangre... ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Y porqué no recordaba nada? Miró a su alrededor. Nada, Silencio, un camino al frente y un ascensor. Él estaba en éste, pero como pudo ver, no había ni botones ni palancas ni nada que lo accionase. Entonces ¿cómo demonios había bajado? No lo sabía, pero decidió buscar una salida y largarse cuanto antes de allí. Caminó hasta la salida de aquella sala. Se encontró en un pasillo con varias salidas, una enfrente y otras al fondo. La puerta de enfrente suya estaba cerrada con 7 candados y no había otro modo de abrirla, por lo que decidió seguir por el pasillo. de nuevo, tenía que elegir: o continuaba por el pasillo hacia la izquierda o seguí por pasillo que conducían a varias escaleras que bajaban. Pensó mejor seguía por el pasillo, pues las escaleras no le dieron buena espina...

--

El Verdugo sintió su presencia. El Pecador estaba en su Laberinto. Ahora era suyo y podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. Castigaría al Pecador con sus propios Pecados como hacía siempre. Era su Cometido, siempre lo había sido...

--

Valtiel observó al Pecador, al que era el Séptimo Sacrificio. Caminaba confundido por el Laberinto sin saber qué hacer. Vio cómo seguía un pasillo hasta que se cortaba y recogía una llave de entre los restos de un Maniquí despedazado por el Verdugo. Le dio asco (algo normal en los Humanos), pero lo hizo. Después de abrir uno de los candados, bajó por unas escaleras y luego de un corto túnel subió de nuevo para llegar a la Sala del Cubo de Caras...

--

¿Qué es este lugar? Es realmente extraño. He cogido una llave de los restos de... ¿un maniquí? Eso parecía...pero era como si hubiera estado...vivo, lo cual es imposible. No lo entendía. La llave era muy rara, pues tenía grabado en la caña la palabra **UNIÓN** y también la cara de una niña pequeña. Sin preguntarse nada, usó la llave en el primer candado empezando desde arriba de la puerta que vió anteriormente. Después bajó por unas escaleras y se encontró en otra sala con un cubo extraño en medio de la sala. Era bastante grande, con ocho caras talladas imitando cara humanas con diferentes expresiones: enfadado, feliz, triste, animado, loco, con miedo, desesperado, muerto...era bastante siniestro, pues todas las caras tenían las mismas características, como si fueran las diferentes facetas de una misma persona. ¿Y ahora? Pensó. ¿Se supone que he de hacer algo con el cubo? Revisó toda la sala, pero no había nada...sólo el cubo en medio. Se fijó que estaba unido por dos ejes, uno arriba y otro abajo, de manera que podía moverse. Por curiosidad, movió el cubo hacia arriba y al hacerlo, se escuchó un fuerte ruido provinente de la pared de la izquierda. Miró y vio una puerta abierta. ¿De dónde había salido? Se acercó y vio que el muro era corredizo y que conducía a una sala con otro muro corredizo. Dedujo que debía mover el cubo de manera que las dos puertas coincidieran abiertas. Volvió al cubo y lo movió en horizontal, pero no se produjo el ruido de antes. Así, estuvo un buen rato, moviendo el cubo de diferentes maneras hasta que consiguió su cometido. Salió de la sala del cubo y se dirigió hacia el nuevo acceso. Lo atravesó y tras una puerta, llegó a lo que parecía una celda a primera vista. Pero se fijó y vio que en la parte que supuestamente era la celda, había una puerta. Eso no tenía sentido y parecía que lo que era la celda en realidad, era donde estaba él. Esa idea le puso nervioso. Otra cosa curiosa es que no había puerta de acceso a la celda, sólo barrotes. No había nada más. Se sentía estúpido, pues se había pasado un buen rato con aquél cubo para nada. Pensando que se habían reído de él, se dio la vuelta para irse y entonces, escuchó la puerta de la celda abrirse. Se giró...y la vio. Se sentó tranquilamente en el borde de la cama que había y le dirigió una mirada tierna y una sonrisa amable.

-Hola Jack.

No podía creerlo, era SU Alice ¡Y estaba viva!

-Hola Alice. -dijo acercándose.

-¿Cómo estás? -dijo en tono amable- Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-B-bien. -bajó la vista, serio y triste, a punto de llorar- Yo...lo siento mucho...

Alice se puso seria repentinamente y se levantó.

-¿Lo siento? ¿Eso es lo que único que puedes decir? ¿Lo siento? ¡Tú me mataste! ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Me lanzaste al lago, maldito bastardo!

-Yo...yo...-se encendió de furia- ¡Tú me engañaste con mi mejor amigo! ¿¡Cómo quieres que no lo hiciera!?

-¡Porque tú no me valoraste nunca! Nunca lo hiciste...nunca...nunca...

Alice se sentó y empezó a llorar. Jack se sentía muy mal por no poder consolarla. Ella tenía razón, nunca la valoró, por eso le engañó...porque Gerald sí lo hacía..."Pero él nunca la ha amado como yo lo he hecho...y como la amo ahora".

-Si tanto me amas...-dijo entre lágrimas Alice- ¿Por qué nunca me lo demostraste? ¿Por qué?

-...Ni yo mismo lo sé...

-Jack...ven y dímelo. Seguro que lo habrás pensado cuando consigas llegar hasta aquí...te espero...ven, por favor...

-Sí, Alice, ahora voy, me reuniré contigo...

-Me alegra oír eso. Pero antes...toma, esto te será útil. -se sacó algo del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo ofreció a Jack. Éste la cogió. Era otra llave. Ésta tenía grabada en la caña la palabra: **BÚSQUEDA** y tenía la cara de un hombre grabada. Era rara como la otra que cogió. Le dio las gracias a Alice y se marchó. Fue y abrió otro de los candados, el segundo empezando desde arriba...En ese momento, un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezó a atormentarle. Cayó al suelo del dolor...sirenas...oscuridad...Alice...

Nathaniel

_-Por la tarde, a las 13:40 En algún lugar, en Silent Hill._

¿Qué ha pasado? Me parece que han pasado horas desde que me desmayé...y ya van dos veces que me pasa. No me he despertado muy lejos de donde estaba, pero el caso es que me he movido y creo que si estás desmayado no puedes...algo raro pasa, lo noto...no sólo en este extraño lugar, sino conmigo mismo...algo me pasa...tengo...como lapsos...sí, eso es. Lapsos de memoria. Hay momentos que no recuerdo...lagunas...Pero es raro, no recuerdo haber tenido nunca estos lapsos. ¿Es posible que sea por la influencia del pueblo? Tal vez. No lo sé. No tengo ni idea.

¿Qué es esto? En el bolsillo tengo 2 llaves. Una con la cara grabada de una niña y la otra, con la cara de un hombre adulto. La primera lleva escrito **UNIÓN** y la otra **BÚSQUEDA**. Delante de mí hay una puerta con 7 candados, dos de ellos ya abiertos. ¿He de suponer que las he abierto? No recuerdo haberlo hecho...Dios,

¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué esto? No lo entiendo, pero será mejor que busque una salida...

--

Valtiel observaba. Nathaniel se levantó y caminó aún confuso hacia el fondo del pasillo. Cuando vio la bifurcación, decidió bajar por las escaleras de la derecha, para llegar a la Sala del Cubo de Caras. Lo miró sorprendido, y lo examinó, sin llegar a tocarlo. Luego miró a su alrededor y vio la puerta abierta. Entró y fue hasta la puerta de madera del fondo. Llegó a la Celda...y allí le esperaba la imagen de su amigo y de su amada. Nathaniel los miró lleno de furia, como Valtiel esperaba que sucediese. Pero el Pecador se pudo calmar y comenzó a hablar con ellos. Es entonces cuando a Valtiel le tocaba actuar...

--

Ahí estaban, en aquella habitación que parecía una celda...pero que engañaba. Estaban sentados en el borde de una cama, juntos, cogidos de la mano y sonriéndose como tontos. Estaba separado de ellos por gruesos barrotes de metal sin puerta alguna. Mejor para ellos...pues estaba muy enfadado. Miraban a Nathaniel con sonrisas burlonas y se susurraban cosas mirándolo y riéndose.

-¡Ya basta, vosotros dos! -gritó de repente- Parad de reíros de mí.

Alice se rió. Gerald se levantó y se acercó a los barrotes, justo enfrente de Nathaniel.

-Nathan, tío, no te enfades. -dijo alegremente- No nos reímos de tí. Simplemente, disfrutamos ella y yo juntos, estamos muy felices. Yo le he dado la felicidad que tú nunca le diste. -dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de la boca.

-Maldito seas, Gerald, yo confiaba en ti...¡Eras mi mejor amigo, casi como un hermano para mí! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-¿Cómo te atreves? Lo hice por nuestra amistad.

-¿Qué dices, te has vuelto loco?

-No, amigo mío. Déjame explicarte: veía día a día cómo tratabas a Alice...y no podía soportarlo. Y yo te veía triste, porque siempre te arrepentías. Os veía mal, muy mal...pero demasiado solos como para dejar vuestra relación. Así que...decidí ayudarte, no sólo a ti, a los dos. Y así, nació el amor entre Alice y yo.

-No...eso es mentira...-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Nathaniel.

-No Nathan. -dijo Alice levantándose y poniéndose al lado de Gerald- Lo que dice Gerald es cierto...Yo encontré en él el amor que tú nunca me diste...Pero no te gustó, ¿verdad? No pudiste soportarlo. ¡Y por eso nos mataste, por envidia, por puro egoísmo, por maldad!

-¡No, yo...-era verdad, Alice tenía razón, pero...-¡Yo me arrepiento! ¡Todos los días que sucedieron hasta hoy me lamenté de haberlo hecho! ¡No pude nunca soportar tu pérdida, Alice, ni la tuya tampoco, Gerald! Yo...yo...no puedo...-cayó de rodillas-...no puedo...

Alice le puso una mano en la mejilla a Nathaniel.

-Pues entonces, ven y demuéstralo...ven con nosotros...

-Sí, sí...buscaré la manera de entrar...-levantó al cabeza y vio la puerta del interior de la celda.- ¿No podéis abrir la puerta?

-No, Nathan, nos está vedada esa salida. Sólo tú puedes entrar...nadie más.

-Bien, bien...entraré, enseguida vuelvo...

-Te esperamos, Nathan.- dijo Gerald.

Se sentaron los dos de nuevo en el borde de la cama. Pero ya no se reían de él...sólo le sonreían. Entonces, él les sonrió y se marchó por donde vino.

Cuando salió, bajó por otras escaleras y se encontró en un pasillo excavado en la tierra. Había agua barrosa que goteaba por todas partes. El pasillo hacía curva, por lo que pensó que era circular, lo siguió por la derecha. Mientras caminaba, sintió una sensación extraña...la atmósfera estaba demasiado enrarecida...había demasiado silencio...Algo malo pasaba. De repente, se paró en seco. Pasos a su espalda y delante suya. Chirridos y sonido de algo pesado arrastrándose. Tembló de pies a cabeza. Un sudor frío le recorrió toda la espalda. El Cabeza Pirámide...dos de ellos...iban a por él, y estaba atrapado. Miró a su alrededor y delante suya a pocos metros vio una entrada hacia dentro. Corrió hacia ella y cuando estuvo delante de la puerta metálica que se encontró, se encontró también cara a cara con el Cabeza Pirámide. Lo vio perfectamente, las ropas llenas de sangre, pero no fresca, sino podrida...la gran lanza oxidada...y la cabeza...porque no era una capucha, sino una cabeza...enorme, roja y piramidal. Fue apenas unos segundos, pero fueron como horas. Vio cómo el Cabeza Pirámide se preparaba para atacarle con la lanza y entonces giró hacia la puerta, la abrió y la lanza golpeó en la puerta de hierro cuando Nathaniel la cerró. Sin pensarlo mucho, Nathaniel atrancó la puerta con una mesa metálica que había y se retiró al fondo de la pequeña habitación. Entonces, pudo verla bien. Los cadáveres colgando del techo, aprisionados en extrañas celdas, las herramientas de tortura llenas de sangre podrida que habían caído de la mesa, el suelo y paredes rojo sangre...gritó de terror y gritó aún más cuando los Cabeza Pirámide empezaron a golpear fuertemente la puerta. Entonces las vio. La especie de espada que llevaban esos monstruos. Estaban en el suelo, a su lado. Cogió una. Pesaba muchísimo. Casi no podía con ella, pero al menos podría defenderse...

De pie, en medio de la sala, esperaba a los Cabeza Pirámides...

--

El Verdugo estaba delante de la puerta de su Sala, en el Centro del Laberinto. Allí dentro estaba el Pecador al que debía perseguir y castigar. Intentaba abrir la puerta a golpes con su Lanza, mientras que otro lo hacía con su Espada. Entonces, el Amo Valtiel hizo sonar la alarma y tuvo que marcharse, él y su compañero. Ya lo atraparían en otra ocasión...

--

De pronto, escuchó pasos y chirridos alejarse. Los Cabeza Pirámide se marchaban, lo dejaban en paz. Aquello era muy extraño...salió de la habitación, asomándose con precaución. Nadie, no había nadie. Decidió irse de allí antes de que volvieran, y justo antes de cerrar la puerta, vio algo en el suelo: tres llaves. Al principio pensó que eran las que ya tenía, pero cuando las recogió, vio que no era así. Una llevaba grabada la palabra **REDENCIÓN** y la cara de un hombre de mediana edad; otra, **CULPABILIDAD** y la cara de una mujer con aspecto triste...curiosamente, la llave tenía una ligera forma de cuchillo. La tercera llave tenía grabada la palabra **CASTIGO** y la cara de un hombre joven con la cara gruesa. La forma de la llave le recordaba a un revólver. Extrañado, se las guardó y cuando volvió a subir, las usó en la puerta. Ahora sólo quedaban 2 candados. de repente, se acordó de la llave que encontró en la celda de Walter. La sacó y la usó. Ahora sólo quedaba una...Volvió a bajar por donde había subido, pues estaba seguro de haber visto otras escaleras. Efectivamente, allí estaban. Subió y se encontró con una puerta. Entró y cruzó un pasillo hecho en el barro...o eso parecía. Tocó la pared y retiró la mano enseguida, ya que tenía el mismo tacto que la piel. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a otra puerta y un nuevo pasillo. Ahora ya tenía más aspecto de edificio, a juzgar por las paredes y el techo. había una puerta a su lado. Entró...


	10. Capítulo 8 Muerte

-Por la tarde, a las 16:56 En algún lugar, en Silent Hill

_-Por la tarde, a las 16:56 En algún lugar, en Silent Hill._

Y estoy de nuevo en el hospital. En aquél segundo piso. Pero aquello lo había soñado, no había sido real...¿O sí? No, estoy seguro de que hubiera sido un sueño. Sin embargo...cuán real había sido...cuán real...Será mejor que deje de pensar en esto, y me mueva: quiero ver si aquello es real.

Nathaniel fue a abrir la puerta que conducía a las salas "M", pero estaba cerrada. Comprobó todo el piso: sólo estaban abiertas las puertas que daban acceso a los vestuarios de los médicos. Entró primero en el de los hombres. No había nada de interés...batas de médicos, revistas, latas de cerveza vacías...Pero nada que le interesase. Miró los nombres de las batas por si le sonaba alguno. Sólo le sonaba un tal Ernest Baldwin, al parecer, director del hospital. Era el mismo que firmó el documento de su ficha de interno. ¿Dónde estaría ese hombre ahora? Tenía muchas preguntas para él...Repentinamente, le vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como le había pasado anteriormente.

-¡No otra vez no! -gritó desesperado y cayó al suelo sin sentido.

Jack

Jack estaba en el Hospital de nuevo. En los vestuarios de los médicos, en el de los hombres. Tendido en el frío suelo, veía la bata del doctor que un día le trató...Ernest Baldwin. Sí, su nombre tenía ahora fuerza y sentido para él. Lo recordaba como un hombre amable y que extrañamente entendía a sus pacientes...sobretodo a un tipo que perdió a su hija y se volvió loco. Pensaba que el doctor también perdió a su hija, o por lo menos eso oía decir a las enfermeras. Aquél hombre...era raro. Muy raro. Cuando él escapó, el doctor ya se había marchado del Hospital, se había retirado a su mansión, tal vez para no volver a ejercer...Se levantó. Miró a su alrededor. Algo raro pasaba. No era el Hospital, podía notarlo...era una burda copia, sí, lo era...Salió de la habitación. Oscuro y frío...no era su Hospital. Asustado, corrió a su habitación. Entró y se sintió mejor, allí tendido sobre la cama. Miró en su mesita por si encontraba su diario, pero allí no había nada. Sí, era verdad, su diario se lo olvidó en el tejado. Ahí iría ahora. Se fue de la habitación. Parece que la mala sensación había pasado y ahora todo estaba de nuevo en calma. Salió al piso principal y subió al tercer piso. Quería ir al tejado...pero antes pasaría por las Salas de Castigo...

--

Valtiel seguía observando. Qué pecador tan curioso. Eran dos en uno solo. Los dos, que no sabían de la existencia del otro. Dos seres que eran uno. Sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Aquél mortal, aquél Pecador, le había llamado la atención. Pero él debía cumplir los designios de Dios, pues era él su ángel más poderoso, su esclavo a sus órdenes directas y cumpliría con su cometido.

--

En cuanto se acercó, oyó un grito desgarrado y terrible. Se paró asustado y escuchó: Más gritos. Provenían de las Salas de Castigo, Tal vez hubiera alguien encerrado allí. Entro en la habitación con las tres pequeñas salas y pudo oír que los gritos salían de la última sala. Se acercó cautelosamente, escuchando los gritos...

AAAAAAAAHPIRÁMIDEAAAAAAAAAROJAAAAAAAAAAVALVALVALVALAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Se asomó por la ventanilla para ver quién había: por un momento, se vió a sí mismo, pero completamente desquiciado. Pero al segundo, la imagen se esfumó y antes de hacerlo, la imagen sólo dijo una palabra: ALICE. Luego vino el silencio sepulcral y la oscuridad lo llenó todo...

Nathaniel

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en una pequeña sala acolchada. ¿Qué diablos era aquello y cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

_-Por la tarde, a las 18:47 En el Brookhaven Hospital, en Silent Hill._

Bien, esto es lo que me faltaba. Estoy en una de esas...celdas de castigo del hospital Brookhaven. ¿Cómo he llegado a ésta situación? ¿Cómo saldré de aquí? Tengo que encontrar la forma...Pero, ¿cómo?

Nathaniel comprobó todo lo que llevaba encima, por si algo le servía de ayuda. Pero sólo llevaba las llaves que había encontrado (aunque algunas no sabía cómo), el diario y una pluma para escribir. Y nada más...nada le servía. Desesperado, probó todas las llaves una a una, pero a pesar de que todas entraban (algo extraño) ninguna pudo abrir la puerta. Aporreó la puerta, golpeó las paredes...nada. Encerrado. ¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Quién lo había dejado así? Como siempre, no tenía respuesta...Se sentó en el suelo. Le dolía la cabeza...sentía los miembros agarrotados del cansancio...Estaba agotado, exhausto por todo lo ocurrido...y así, poco a poco, se durmió.

Frío, mucho frío. Estaba a la intemperie...el aire helado le penetraba hasta los huesos. Estaba tumbado sobre algo blando y frío. ¿Nieve? Sí, la tocó con las manos. También sintió que estaba nevando. No le importaba dónde estuviera, pues estaba cómodo, se sentía a gusto entre la nieve y el frío. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía bien, a gusto consigo mismo y en el lugar que estaba. Quería estar así para siempre: sintiendo la nieve bajo suya y cayendo sobre él y el dulce pero penetrante frío que sentía. Entonces abrió los ojos. Vio el cielo gris y los delicados y blancos copos de nieve caer sobre él. Se quedó así un buen rato hasta que giró la cabeza...

...

Horror, pavor, miedo, repulsión. Todo era uno. No puedo ni gritar.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo había llegado a aquello? ¡¡ALICE!! Intentó gritar, pero no pudo. No tenía fuerzas. Alice, su amada Alice yacía muerta a su lado, horriblemente deformada por los profundos cortes, golpes y demás que alguien había obrado en su delicado y hermoso cuerpo. No podía verla en ese estado, así que giró la cabeza.

Y no fue mejor lo que vio.

Allí estaba él, lo llamó, pero la voz no le salía. Estaba junto al agua, pues estaba en el parque de Silent Hill. Estaba apoyado en la barandilla de madera, aparentemente muy tranquilo. Reuniendo fuerzas, lo llamó.

-J...Jac..ck...Jack...

Se giró. Pánico, Terrible pánico. Jack ya no era Jack, era un infame asesino. Lo vió en su mirada perdida, en su medio sonrisa de loco. Él había matado a Alice y ahora haría lo mismo con él...

-No...J..J..Jack...No...lo..haag...aagghh...

Jack

"Oh, señor, otra vez estos sueños. El pasado quiere darme caza...Pero no le dejaré. Saldré de aquí e iré a ver a Alice y Gerald en aquella celda. Y cuando llegue, les mataré. No puedo dejar que el pasado, mis recuerdos más nefastos, me atrapen, Es algo que no puedo permitirme."

Jack se levantó. Buscó por todas parte y al final, abajo en una esquina estaba enterrada una llave. Está tenía un cara grabada: su propia cara. Y una palabra: **EGOÍSMO**. Ni se preguntó nada. ¿De qué servía? Abrió la puerta y salió. Después fue directo a la puerta y abrió el candado. Estaba completamente seguro de que detrás encontraría a Alice y Gerald. Se preparó para lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Y entró. Oscuridad inmensa de nuevo. Pero no hubo dolor de cabeza, sólo un profundo miedo. No veía nada, pero sentía moverse algo por alrededor.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Sal bastardo!

Nadie le respondió. Hubo un parpadeo repentino de luz...Y vio a criaturas innombrables moviéndose a su alrededor. Jack, aterrorizado, salió corriendo, gritando de pánico. Al final, llegó a una pared y se golpeó contra ella. Se quedó un poco aturdido, sin embargo, siguió la pared hasta llegar a una puerta. Entró. Y allí estaba, en la otra parte de la celda...y ahí estaban esos traidores, esas sombras del pasado que querían atormentarlo. Pero no dejaría que pasara...

**...**

No...J..J..Jack...¡¡Noooooooooooooooo!!

...

¡¡NOOOO JAAAACK!!

...

Nathaniel

"¿Pero qué...?" Pensó Nathaniel cuando se vio atado de pies y manos en un gran patio descubierto. Gritó al alzar la vista. Los Cabeza-Pirámides estaban delante suyo y en medio de ellos...una criatura repugnante, un engendro que causaba repulsión y agonía sólo con verlo. Aquello... ¿Era Valtiel? ¿Ese monstruo estaba allí delante suya?

-Sí, aquí estoy -respondió Valtiel con una extraña y gorgoteante voz.

-¿Qué diablos quieres de mí? -preguntó Nathaniel.

-Tú eres el Séptimo Sacrificio...Y vas a asistir a la Ceremonia del Advenimiento de Mi Señora...

-¿De qué diablos hablas? -forcejeó- ¡Suéltame, estás loco, criatura del infierno!

Valtiel sonrió con su boca llena de colmillos irregulares y amarillentos mientras gusanos podridos salían de su boca. Dio una señal y los Cabeza-Pirámides lo rodearon. la atmósfera se enrarecía, veía más borroso. Miró arriba al cielo y no vio nada. Esta completamente negro y sin estrellas, sin embargo, una enorme luna llena anaranjada resplandecía en el cielo con un gran fulgor. Valtiel comenzó a entonar un hórrido canto en un tono grotesco. Chillaba a plena voz hacia el cielo. Nathaniel se dió cuenta entonces que donde estaba, era en el patio descubierto de la prisión del lago Toluca. La horca estaba a su espalda. Y estaba cubierta de símbolos arcanos...y en el suelo habían pintado el gran símbolo arcano que ya había visto otra veces. Los Verdugos (como los llamó Valtiel al darles la orden), cogieron a Nathaniel y lo llevaron a la horca. Por más que intentó liberarse, no pudo. Eran demasiado fuertes para él...tenían una fuerza inhumana. Lo subieron arriba y le pasaron la lazada por el cuello. El cielo comenzó a tronar y en poco, una fuerte tormenta se desató. La lluvia empapaba a Nathaniel, pero no era lluvia normal..,.era sangre. Llovía sangre y los Verdugos parecían aún más poderosos, y Valtiel...producía más pavor, más repugnancia. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Miró al cielo: Una gran cicatriz roja atravesaba el cielo...no era lluvia, era el cielo que sangraba por una enorme herida. Y la herida la produjo _algo_ que pugnaba por surgir del interior del cielo nocturno. Aquello era demencial...estaba...¿soñando? ¿Viviendo una realidad? No sabría decirlo...Valtiel se acercó a él...

-Lo que estás viviendo, Pecador Dividido, es el Advenimiento de la Diosa. Y tú...

¡Eres el Catalizador!

Acto seguido, Valtiel atravesó el pecho de Nathaniel con su mano y le extrajo el corazón, aún palpitante. Lo mostró a los aullantes Verdugos y lo consumió con avidez. Entonces, la cicatriz del cielo se abrió del todo y una gran monstruosidad, una enorme y pulposa Cosa aborrecible e indecible cayó al patio con un sonido repugnante. La cicatriz se cerró y todo quedó en silencio...

Aquella Cosa redujo su tamaño y cambió su forma. Aquella aberración se transformó en segundos en una bella dama, vestida de Rojo sangre brillante, con un par de resplandecientes alas doradas. Valtiel se acercó a ella y se arrodilló ante la cosa con forma femenina. Ésta le puso una mano en la cabeza "Me has servido bien" le dijo con una voz clara pero terrible y se dirigió afuera. La tarea de reconstruir el Paraíso en la Tierra le aguardaba...

_..._

_..._

_.__..¿Dónde..._

_..._

_...estoy?..._

_..._

_estoy..._

_...vivo?..._

**Despierta**

**FIN**

**To be Continued**


End file.
